Transcended Metis/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} mark which increases her Summons' damage. |activeskill1 = Spirit of Grace |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Increase allied damage by 742% and additional by 55% for 9.8 seconds. 17.5 sec |activeskill2 = Ancient Blessings |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increases Trem's Attack Power by 190% and Melee damage by 182%. This effect can only disappear when Trem dies and it can overlay up to 5 times. 21.9 sec |activeskill3 = Protector Trem |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Summons the Guardian Trem. Trem attacks Metis' enemies during normal attacks and increases his damage by 42% for 6.8 seconds. Also, Trem has its own skill, 'Rage of the Earth', which inflicts 1840% damage to all enemies, stunning for 8.7 seconds and applying 550% damage over time. 28.5 sec |passive1 = Balance of Nature |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase allied summons Main stats by 195%. |passive2 = Communicating to the Protector |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase Trem's Attack Power by 100%. |passive3 = An Ancient Legend |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units damage by 379%. Also, increase the damage of the Varmen Family by 880% and their by 894% in World Boss Shariet. For each additional enhancement, further increase the Varmen Family damage by 30%. |passive4 = Ancient Ceremony |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase allied units Attack Power by 319%. Also, 'Ancient Blessings' can now overlay up to 10 times. |passive5 = Ancient Revival |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When Trem is summoned, Metis gains 274% additional . |passive6 = Ancient Guardian |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = The buffs from 'Ancient Blessings' are now doubled. 'Graceful Spirit' now increases allied units Random damage by 228%, damage by 188% and by 162%. These buffs do not expire and can maintain 10 overlays. |passive7 = Ancient Grace |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase allied units damage by 220% and the Varmen Family damage by 280%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied units damage by 28% and Varmen Family damage by 42%. 'Nature's Balance' has been enhanced to increase the Main Stats of allied units by 54%. Each time Metis uses 'Guardian Trem', increase the Varmen Family's damage by 286% and their by 261%. This can maintain 10 overlays. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. She buffs Trem similar to Manalandy does other allies. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The duration is which "does not wear off", which does not mean that the skill is immune to dispel. |aEffect3_ex = The Trem that she invokes is separate from the unit that she rides on. The Trem she rides on is part of her model and not a secondary unit. Trem inflicts /Melee/AoE damage with his normal attacks, but Ranged damage with "Rage of Earth". |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = There are several unknown objectives in the sentences. If "to entire allied party" is not mentioned, the skill is only for Trem! |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = There are several unknown objectives in the sentences. If "to entire allied party" is not mentioned, the skill is only for Trem! |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Metis |pt1 = }}